little angel
by Mbartonlover
Summary: Marissa has a daughter with Volchok and she fled to New York without him...What will happen when she finally tells the truth to Ryan?....this is RM story
1. Chapter 1

**Two years after leaving Newport, Marissa found out she was pregnant with Volchok's baby and fled to New York **

**to protect herself and her baby, a few months later she had a daughter Emily then a few months after that she **

**met and fell in love with Cameron, he raised her daughter as his own but they have broke up, though Cameron is**

**still visiting Emily fornightly, Emily thinks Cameron is her real daddy.Emily now three is living with**

**her mom. **

**Ryan's still single and working with his mom Kirsten at The Newport Group. He owns his own apartment**

**He still hangs with Seth and Summer. Ryan think's Marissa and Cameron had a daughter**

**of their own but he doesnt know it was really Volchok's baby but he knew Marissa and Cameron have broken**

**up**

**Summer and Seth are engaged and live together in a small cottage. both of them have a job in**

**Newport but Summer is the only one who know 's about Marissa's daughter being Volchok's. Seth and Ryan**

**know Summer's still talking to Marissa on the phone but Seth thought Emily was Cameron's daughter too.**

**Julie and Neil are still in Newport and are married.**

**Sandy and Kristen are still living in Newport and still have their same jobs**...

**In New York **

Marissa walked towards her daughter's bedroom and watched her, her daughter was playing

with her favorite purple carebear by herself. Marissa felt sorry for her coz she has no one to play with.

Marissa: Hey sweetie, Do you want to go for a ride, I want to take you to the park to meet my

friend, my friend's daughter is about the same age as you, do you want to meet her?

Emily (excited): Yay mommy, can we go now?

Marissa: yeah, lets go to the park now

Marissa and Emily arrived at the park and parked their car there then walked and met Marissa's friend Erica.

Erica: Hi Marissa, (turned to see the little girl beside Marissa) you must be Emily, this is my daughter Kate

Emily (smiled at Kate): Hi Kate, do you want to play with me over there (points to the slide and monkeybar)

Kate (smiled back): Hi, I love to play on the monkey bars (they walks over to the playground)

Marissa: I'm glad you are here, it looks like Kate and Emily are getting on well.

Erica: Yeah, (they walk and sat on the bench watching the girls play)

They were talking for an hour and a half until Emily and Kate were worn out

Then they went home

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Newport**

At the Cohen's place

Ryan, Seth and Summer visited Kirsten and Sandy's, they had a bbq for dinner

Kirsten: Summer, have you heard from Marissa yet? I know you have been talking to her

on the phone sometimes, I just think about her these day's.

Summer: last time I spoke to her, she seemed to be good, she's very busy with her...her

Kirsten interrupted her

Kirsten (confused): with her what?

Summer: her life

Seth (jump in): and her daughter

Summer: her daughter is good, I feel sorry for her that she doesnt know ...oh sorry um(shit,

she almost slipped Volchok's name) I mean she hasnt seen her daddy Cameron for a while,

but she's happy living with Marissa um that is all I know, I need to go to the bathroom (trying to change the subject) walking away

Ryan(stared at her): she's not acting like herself

Kirsten nodded

Ryan, Kirsten and Seth looked at each other and looked up at Summer,

and they knew there was something going on with her but said nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa tucked Emily into bed and talked to her in her bedroom

Emily: Mommy, I have a new friend

Marissa: I know you do Kate she's a nice girl, you like her?

Emily: No I dont like her anymore

Marissa: oh why?

Emily: are you mad, mommy?

Marissa: no, I'm not mad at all

Emily: you are'nt?

Marissa: yeah

Emily: good, because I have other new friend

Marissa (confused): a new friend? ok, who?

Emily: Kev, he's not a she

Marissa: He, okay um well, if he's not a she, then who is he?

Emily (frown face): he doesnt want me to talk about him

Marissa: doesnt want you to talk about him?

Emily: No

Marissa: Oh, what if I promise to keep it a secret, could you tell me then?

Emily nodded

Marissa: when did you meet Kev?

Emily: today at the park

Marissa: when we went to park right?

Emily (nodded): yeah ( looking around the room)

Marissa (worried):Oh, is he here right now? (she followed her looking around the room) um I cant see him?

Emily:I think he's gone now, I want to go sleep now

Marissa: okay sweetie, good night (kisses her forehead)

Emily: I love you mommy, good night

Marissa: I love you too (walks toward the door and close the door) sighs

she knew there was something going on with her daughter as she's acting weird, maybe

she misses her daddy alot she hasnt seen him for a while, he has been away working for almost three

weeks she thought to herself

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Cohens,Seth and Summer went home and Seth decided to have a good talk

to Summer to find out what's going on with her that she's acting strange around his family

Seth: I know there's something that you are not telling me um I dont know , like you are

keeping a secret from me

Summer: what do you mean?

Seth: come on Summer, you know why? you sound weird when my mom asked you some

questions about Marissa

Summer: oh, I cant I promised Marissa I couldnt say one thing

Seth: I promise I wont say one word, you are my fiance and I have right to know, we need

to be honest with each other you know that, we cant keep a secret from each other.

Summer sighs (she knew he's right)

Summer: promise me that you wont tell Ryan and everyone else

Seth: cross my heart, please tell me now, I'm losing my patience

Summer (glared at him): Okay, I believe you now, well Emily is Volchok's daughter

Seth (shocked): Whoa, wait, wait, Volchok's the dad right?

Summer: Yeah he's the dad but Emily thinks Cameron is her real daddy

Seth: OMG, what about Cameron? I mean does he know that?

Summer: yes of course he know's it, what do you think Marissa had Emily before she met Cameron

and he know's that too, but he love's Emily like his own daughter, he's still visits her

Seth: I cant believe that but what about Volchok?

Summer: no, he doesnt need to know I mean he's bad news you know that, but when she found out

that Volchok cheated on her at the prom, she dumped him but when she found out she was pregnant

with Volchok's baby, she wanted to move away far far away from him, and she picked New York because she knew

that's the only place he cant find her, um she decided to keep the baby

Seth: I'm glad she kept the baby and now look she's got a little grown up daughter, I wanna meet Emily Cuz i have only seen her in photo's

Summer: well, you will some day but you'll need to keep your mouth shut, she doesnt want Ryan and everyone else

to know about it

Seth: we'll just keep that between us, but I really dont understand why she doesnt want everyone else to know but

I guess its her own business

Summer (sighs): good lets go to bed its kind of late now


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not post soon, I have so much homework and study. I hope you like it

**Next Morning**

Emily jumped and bounced on her mommy's queen sized bed and was trying to wake Marissa up

Marissa (woke up): what's up sweetie?

Emily: I'm hungry, what's for breakfast? mommy

Marissa: mmm what about cheese and mac on toast?

Emily: yummy, (heard the phone ring) I'm going to get the phone for you

Emily was running to get the phone and picked up the phone and answered it

Emily: Hello?

Summer: Hi Emily, Its Summer how are you?

Emily: good, you want my mommy?

Summer: yes please (waiting for her response)

Emily (shouts at her mommy):MOMMY MOMMY, Its for you ,its aunty Summer

Marissa got off the bed and walked towards her and grabbed the phone and said thanks to Emily

Marissa: Hi Summer, How are you?

Summer: Good thanks, How about you?

Marissa: I'm fine but I'm a little worried about Emily that's all

Summer: why are you worried about her?

Marissa: she's just acting weird since she met her new friend, she's keep talking about Kev

Summer (curiously): who's Kev?

Marissa: I think Emily's new imaginary friend, her only friend, she just met him at the park

Summer: well, just keep an eye on her, um, I wanna tell you something um Seth knows all about

Volchok you know what I mean

Marissa (unhappy voice): How?

Summer: I kind of told him because Seth was suspicious, well he asked me alot of questions and

I dont like to keep secrets from him but I did warn him not to say anything to everyone including Ryan

Seth said he will keep his promise.

Marissa: I hope so, just make sure he keeps his mouth shut, I have to go and cook some

brekky for Emily and myself but thanks for letting me know. I will give you a call sometime.

Summer: okay, just watch out for Emily and I'm sorry that I told Seth.

Marissa: No, you have nothing to be sorry about, he would of found out sooner or later anyway okay bye

Summer: bye

They hang up

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan went over to see Seth and Summer because it was a weekend and he had nothing

to do, he likes hanging with them every weekend

Ryan: Hey guys, what are you two doing today?

Summer: I dont know, what about you?

Ryan (shrugged): not much,(He saw Seth's worried looks) Seth are you okay?

Seth (stoned): sorry I wasnt thinking what did you say?

Ryan: what have you got on your mind?

Seth: nothing, its just ...(he looked up at Summer and she glared at him) nothing personal

(trying to change the subject)

Ryan (suspicious): okay

Summer (jumps in): dont worry he's fine, now what are we going to do today? (heard the phone ring)

Ryan, can you go and get it please

Summer watched him walk away and glared at Seth

Summer: what are you doing? I dont want Ryan to find out

Seth: Don't worry Im not going to tell him

Summer: better not

Ryan picked up the phone and answered

Ryan: hello?

Emily: aunty Summer?

Ryan: no, I'm not aunty Summer, I'm Ryan, do you want to talk to her? (he realised its a little girl's voice)

Emily: yes please, who are you Ryan? are you her boyfriend?

Ryan (laughs): No I'm her friend

Emily: really? my mommy is friends with aunty Summer too (he starts to realise it was Marissa's daughter)

Ryan: what is your mommy's name?(wanting to know more info because Emily calls Summer "aunty" )

Summer interrupted him who's on the phone?

Ryan: its for you but I think its a little girl (Summer realised it was Emily)

Summer grabbed the phone off him and talked to Emily on the phone

Ryan (shocked at Summer's reaction and turned to look at Seth): what's the matter with Summer? she doesnt

like me talking to that little girl on the phone

Seth: what? little girl?

Ryan: I said she was on the phone before

Seth (shrugs): Oh I think its Emily, you know Marissa's daughter

Ryan: oh its her but why doesn't Summer want me to talk to Emily

Seth shrugs

Meanwhile

Emily could'nt wait to tell Summer about her new friend on the phone

Emily: I want to talk to you? its about Kev, he asked me to call you

Summer: Oh, does your mommy know you're calling me?

Emily: No, she is in the kitchen washing the dishes, Kev said he knows you, Seth and Ryan

Summer: really? but I dont know who Kev is sorry, does he know you and your mommy?

Emily: no me but he knows my mommy, I met him at the park, he is nice to me, he said he likes my mommy

and he wants to meet my mommy soon.

Summer: just be careful when you talk to strangers that you dont know him very well

Emily: okay I will, (saw Marissa coming to her) I have to go, my mommy is coming now bye (quickly hang up)

Emily doesnt want her mommy to know that she was talking to Summer on the phone without her permission

Summer laughs and knew that Emily's in trouble with her mommy.

Summer(turns to Ryan): I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a bitch to you (she doesntwant Ryan to talk to Emily cause

he might find out some stuff he's not suspose to know)

Ryan: dont worry about it, the little girl you were talking to, is it Emily?

Summer: yeah,she likes talking to me

Ryan: why does she call you aunty? I mean you and Marissa are not family yet well sort of

Summer: Emily is my step niece so she can call me aunty like all little children do

Ryan(curiously): hows Marissa and Cameron? (he knew they had broken up but still wanted to know if they got back together or not)

Summer: they are good but not together anymore,I was only talking to Emily but I didn't get a chance to talk to Marissa

um I better go and get changed now and then we are going somewhere ok(trying to changed the subject in case

she might slip the word again)

Ryan: okay (watched her until out of sight)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa decided to go back to Newport with her daughter for a week holiday break

and she decided that she felt reagy for everyone to meet Emily for the first time as they have

never seen her before and Summer told her that she hasnt seen Volchok since Marissa's

moved away.

Marissa: are you excited to go to Newport to see aunty Summer? and Nanna?

Emily: I guess so but I'm going to miss Kev and my daddy, can Kev and my daddy come with us?

Marissa: there's no Kev, why do you keep talking about Kev for a few days now, your daddy

cant come because he have to work but he will see you when you get back okay?

Emily: okay, but Kev is a real friend, I can talk to him, he always plays with me

Marissa: just tell me where did you see him again? I want to know please Emily

Emily: he sometimes come to my bedroom and hides in the closet, he did talk about you,he said

he likes you

Marissa: could you please stop it, I know there is no Kev, you're making it up

Emily: NO he is real, he did talk to me and he read a storytime book for me

Marissa(give up): okay I believe you, are you ready to go?

Emily: Yay, wait a minute can I say good bye to Kev?

Marissa(play along): okay do it quickly, we have to leave soon

Emily's running upstair to her bedroom and talk to Kev

one...two...three...four...five...six...

and she's back

Marissa(out of curiously): what did he say?

Emily: He said he will take care of my house for you and he said he will miss you and me

Marissa: oh right,ok lets go now, the cab is here


	3. Chapter 3

Arrived at Newport

Marissa and Emily went over to Summer and Seth's place, Emily knocked on the door and Summer opened the door,

Summer looked down at Emily and picked her up and hugged Emily tight and turned to Marissa and they hugged too.

Seth was not home at the time

Summer: I'm so happy you both came, come on in, Emily, would you like a drink?

Emily: yes please, I'm thirsty, I want coke

Marissa: you cant have coke, its bad for you, but you can have something else right Summer?

Summer: Yeah, I have orange juice, water, cordial, apple juice which one do you want?

Emily: mmmm I want apple juice

Marissa: Summer, can you look after Emily for a few hours I want to see my mom to let her know

that I'm here for a week

Summer: of course I would love to look after Emily, you need a break, you dont have to worry about it

take your time okay

Marissa: you sure? thank you very much, Emily I have to go and see someone but I'll be back soon okay

be good girl for aunty Summer

Emily: okay, I will mommy, I love you

Marissa: I love you too (kisses her forehead and hugs her)

Summer and Emily watched Marissa walk over to a cab which is waiting outside of the front house.

Seth come home from work, He walks inside the house and saw Summer and Emily playing dolls together

Seth: Hey,are you Emily? (he has never met her before)

Emily doesn't say a word, she's shy and doesnt know him

Summer: she gets a little shy around new faces, this is my fiance Seth, this is Marissa's daughter Emily

Seth: Hi Emily, nice to meet you, your mommy is lucky to have such a beautiful girl

Emily glared at Seth

Summer: Emily, why dont you go to your room and get changed, I'm taking you shopping to buy some icecream

Emily: yay I love icecream (running up to her spare bedroom)

Seth: cute girl, she looks like some Ryan/some Volchok/some Marissa, I mean she has blonde hair, blue eyes

Summer: SETH, dont talk about Ryan or Volchok in here I dont want Emily to listen okay?

Seth: I'm sorry, (looking around) where is Marissa?

Summer: Marissa's gone to see her mom, I'm going to take Emily to the icecream shop okay I will be back in an hour.

Emily's running back and took Summer's hand to hold

Emily:you ready?

Summer: yeah, lets go for a walk now

Seth watched Summer and Emily walk down the street. he sighed and he wondered if Volchok or Ryan were ever going to see Emily

Neil let Marissa inside the house, she hugged Neil and kissed him on his cheek, then walked to the family room where Julie was

talking on the phone with someone

Marissa: Hey mom

Julie: OMG you are here now

Julie on phone: I have to go now, my daughter is here now, I will talk to you later ok, bye-hang up

Julie rushes to her and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek

Julie: good to have you back Marissa and where is Emily?(looking around)

Marissa: Emily's with Summer um I'm just letting you know that I'm staying here for one week with Emily

Julie: that's great, I wish you brought Emily here, I miss you both so much, I want to see my granddaughter

Marissa: she's kind of tired but you will see her tomorrow mmm I'm wondering if you could mind

Emily for one night tomorrow because Emily would want to get to know you

Julie: sure I would love to have her here, I want to spend time with her and get to know her more

Marissa: that's cool, thanks mom

Julie: I'm going to make a cup of coffee, do you want one?

Marissa: sure

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile at the Icecream shop**

Summer and Emily were walking down the street and went and entered the icecream shop

Summer: what favour icecream do you like?

Emily: strawberry please, my favourite

Summer told the icecream man: I will have one chocolate and one strawberry icecream please

Emily (excited): yummy I cant wait

Summer: soon (man handed her two icecream cones) thanks

she gave one to Emily and started eating the other one

Emily: thank you, aunty Summer (licking the icecream) I like it

Summer: me too

they walked along down the park not far from the shop and Summer sat down on the bench and watched

Emily play with on swing at the playground

Emily look around to find Kev but nowhere was he to be found

Ryan was walking past the park on the his way to his car at the shopping centre's car park when he spotted Summer and called her

Ryan (surprised): Hey Summer, what are you doing here?

Summer: um, I'm watching Emily over there (points to the little girl)

Ryan (look over): oh I see, wearing the red dress?

Summer: yes, that's her

Ryan: she looks like her mommy

Summer: yeah, I know

Ryan: can I sit down and talk to you for a minute?

Summer: sure, you can (he sits down next to her)

Ryan: shes pretty, where's Marissa?

Summer: well, she asked me to look after her for few hours, she's visiting someone

Emily's running up to them and sat on Summer's laps and frowned with a sad face at Ryan

Ryan: Hi Emily, remember me, I talked to you on the phone the other day, I'm Ryan

Emily glared at him

Summer: sorry, she's shy, she doesnt talk to strangers, Emily listen Ryan is my friend (seeing Emily's sad looks)

why are you so sad Emily?

Emily: Kev's not here, I thought he might be here because I was going to ask if he wanted some icecream

Summer (surprised face): I thought you said Kev is in New York

Emily: yes, he is in New York (Summer realised Emily doesnt understand New York and Newport is far away from each other)

Summer: this place is not New York, its Newport, you went on a plane to come here from your place, doesnt mean

Kev is here

Emily: ok,(turned to Ryan) you look like Kev but you dont have a picture on your arms do you?

Ryan (confused): No, I dont have one, who is Kev?

Emily: my friend in New York, I like him, he said he will look after my house and my bedroom, he said my mommy is pretty

but my mommy doesn't believe me she's thinks he's all talk.

Ryan (aware): mmm Is he a talking doll?

Emily: No, he is a real people like us, aunty Summer can I go and play on the swing again for a while please?

Summer (worried):Yes, of course off you go, I will watch you okay,(turned to Ryan)Ryan,Marissa told me Emily is talking

to Kev alot, she thinks Emily has a imaginary friend, Marissa said she hasn't meet Kev yet

Ryan: well, I dont know whether to believe her or not, she said he's real person don't worry about it

Summer: I hope so, I mean I would be scared if there's a real boy in their house?

Ryan: I hope not, yeah but if there was a real boy living in their house for the past couple of day's don't you think Marissa

would have noticed him by now?

Summer: I guess so, yeah

Emily runs back and then sits beside them

Emily: I'm tired, can you take me home now, I miss my mommy

Summer: okay, we have to walk way back home

Emily: No, I dont want to walk, my legs are tired, can I have a piggyback on your back please?

Summer (sighs): okay , you can have a piggyback

Ryan (offers): No, I have my car here and I can take you both home

Summer: No, no I mean...

Emily interrupted her

Emily: Yay, I want to ride home, I dont feel like walking back, Summer please please

Emily makes puppy eyes to Summer

Summer (gives up): allright, how can I say no

Ryan: good lets go

Ryan, Summer and Emily arrived at Summer and Seth's, when they got inside they noticed Marissa was not home yet, then a few minutes later Marissa

arrives by cab and get's out of the cab Emily heard the car and peeked through the window and said "its my mommy", Emily ran out of the front

door and greeted her mommy and Marissa picked her up and then hugged her tight by then Ryan was watching them through the window and he smiled to

himself knowing that Marissa is a good mom to Emily

Once Marissa and Emily entered inside the house

Marissa: did you have a nice time today with aunty Summer?

Emily: it was okay

Marissa: just okay?

Emily shook her head

Marissa (thinking):mmm what if Kev was there? would he make it better?

Emily: yeah, he's a lot of fun

Marissa: fun like how?

Emily: fun like daddy, um do you know Ryan?

Marissa nodded with a surprise face

Emily: he's here, come with me, I'll show you where

Marissa (nervously): okay (following her to the familyroom where Seth, Summer and Ryan were waiting for them)

Marissa looked up at Ryan: Ryan, good to see you again (Ryan came up to her and gave her a hug, she was surprised)

Ryan: you too, you look good (they pulls away and smiled at each other)

Marissa (blush): thanks, (she turned to Seth and hugged him) hey Seth, Summer, how was Emily today?

Summer: Emily was a very good girl today, I gave her an icecream

Emily: yeah, I got a strawberry icecream

Marissa: wow ,you lucky girl

Emily: mommy, Ryan took me and aunty Summer home

Marissa: really? (look down at her daughter's body) your arms and legs are dirty, why dont you go and have a bath now,

I'll go up to be with you in a sec

Emily: do I have to?

Marissa: yes, you have to, off you go (watching Emily running upstairs)

Marissa turned to Ryan: thank you for taking Emily and Summer home, I hope she doesnt give you too much trouble

Ryan: no, she didn't, she didnt want to walk back home, I offered, Emily is a lovely girl, she looks so much like you

Marissa (laughs): thanks (turned and looked up at Summer) Summer, my mom said she could look after Emily tomorrow night

so we can go out together

Summer: great, that's cool

Marissa looked up to Ryan again: sorry I'd love to sit and chat but I have to go and check on Emily, maybe

we should grab a coffee before we go home

Ryan (sounds disappointed): sure (not wanting her go upstairs but he knew Emily was more important but looked on the bright side

and thought)" at least she's going to grab a coffee with me

Marissa: thanks again bye (running upstairs to check on her daughter)

Ryan watched her go upstairs until she disppeared, he smiled to himself...


	4. Chapter 4

**Next morning**

Seth walked toward to the kitchen and heard Summer, Marissa and Emily were talking and laughing

Summer(look over): hey Seth, you are the last person got up late

Seth: Oh me? are you talking to me?

Summer slapped his arm and lent and kiss on his lips

Emily: ew gross mommy, look at them (pointing at Seth and Summer's kissing)

Marissa: well, dont look at them while they are kissing, its a bit rude to look at them like that

Emily: why are you not kissing my daddy anymore, mommy?

Marissa(speechless): well ,your daddy and I dont kissing anymore

Emily(questions): why?

Marissa: because we dont live together and I dont have to kiss him that doesnt mean we have to but

I can kiss on his cheek

Emily:but you can kiss my friend Kev,he likes you, mommy

Marissa: can you stop talking about him please, I want you to forget about him for a while, you are

here having a good time

Seth (heard): Emily, who is Kev?

Emily: my friend, I just met him at the park

Seth: you met him here at the park

Emily: No, I met him in New York park

Seth: Oh! what does he look like?

Emily: he looks like Ryan, he has blonde hair, strong body, blue eyes mmm pictures on his arms

Seth: what do you mean pictures on his arms?

Emily: he has a picture of...

Marissa interrupted them

Marissa: look, Emily can we please dont talk about Kev okay?

Emily: Fine, I wont talk about him anymore, I want to play outside

Marissa: good, you have to get changed into clothes first then you can play outside okay?

Emily: yay, thank you mommy (running upstairs to her room)

Seth turned to Marissa: you never told me about Kev?

Summer(jump in): No, she doesnt know who Kev is but its Emily's imaginary friend

Seth: Oh I see um imaginary friend? well I had a imaginary friend when I was a little boy, I talked to him

Marissa: really? how is your imaginary friend going away?

Seth: I grew older mmm(he's trying to remember what happened in the past) I stopped talk to him and he just disappear I guess

Summer: Marissa's worried about her, she never stop talking about Kev and she did talk to me about Kev at the park

saying how much she miss him and she kind of miss talking to him, she want to go back to New York to see Kev again.

Marissa: I dont know what to do with Emily, I was thinking of taking her to counselling when we get back,I think she probably miss

Cameron since we're separate I mean she has no father in the house.

Summer: maybe that's reason she miss is her daddy because she doesnt see him much now

Seth: daughter always need a daddy and mommy together everyday I mean she needs a man in the house

Marissa: your probably right

Marissa sighs

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily played outside when she heard the knock the door and rushes to the door and swung the door open and

saw Ryan standing in front of her

Emily: Hey Ryan, what are you doing here?

Ryan: Hi Emily, can I come in, I want to see Seth and Summer

Emily: sure, come in, they are in the kitchen eating breakfast

Ryan walked into kitchen and saw Summers cooking breakfast and Seth reading a newspaper

Ryan:Hey guys

Summer: what are you doing here in late morning visiting?

Ryan: um, I just want to see what Marissa and Emily are doing

Seth(jump in): oh, well I dont know if you are interesting that Summer, Emily, I and mmm

Emily interrupted him

Emily: and mommy, we are all going to the beach, do you wanna come with us?

Summer: I dont think Ryan's interested

Emily: why not? are you, Ryan?

Ryan: mmm (He sees Seth and Summer looked up at him) sure, I would love to

Summer(uncomfortable): Ryan, I dont think we have room for one car

Emily: there's plenty room, two in front and three in the back

Summer: oh allright, if thats okay with your mommy

Marissa walked in after having finished with shower and getting changed

Marissa(heard Summer 's talking): ask mommy what?(she didnt notice Ryan was there)

Emily: mommy, look Ryan's here (point to him), can he come with us to the beach please

Marissa(surprised to see him again): Ryan, you scared me here

Emily( look up at Marissa and Ryan): can he come please? I want him to come,I like him already

Marissa: mmm sure, if he want to come then he can come with us

Emily turned to Ryan with a big grin

Emily: see my mommy like you too

Ryan(blush): thanks Emily, um Marissa can I talk to you outside please

Marissa: sure, Emily can you wait here with Summer and Seth, I wont be long okay?

Emily: okay

Ryan and Marissa walked outside in the backyard

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Ryan: (he doesnt want anyone to listen his conversation to her)are you really sure that you are okay with me

coming to the beach?

Marissa: yes of course, I would love you to come I mean see Emily like you, she want you to come too

Ryan: sure, tell me about Emily, I like her, she's a bright girl

Marissa: thank you, she's the best I ever had, I love her so much

Ryan(curious): I know its none of my business but are you and Cameron are still together?

Marissa(awkward): no that's fine, its a long story I dont know if I have time to tell you this but other time will do is that okay?

Ryan: um sure, how about you and I go out to dinner tomorrow night? so you can tell yours and I will tell you mine deal?

Marissa: deal

Emily come out and interrupted them

Emily(unpatience): mommy, times up, I wanna to go beach now, I cant wait, please mommy

Marissa(laughs): fine (chasing after her daughter)

Ryan looks up at them and smiles and laughs at them and followed them

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the beach**

Summer and Marissa lay down on the beach for sunbaking, and Marissa's watching her daughter's playing the sand

near the water

Seth and Ryan are playing in the water splashing each other and whisper each other and agreed, they're running

back to get Summer and Marissa and throw them into the water, Summer was furious with Seth and Marissa's

laughing at Ryan

Summer(angry): COHEN, what do you do that for? you know I dont like getting wet, thanks alot

Seth: whoa, Summer calm down, I love playing messing on you come on

Summer(frown): no I'm going back to sunbaking, dont touch me again or I will kick your ass(walking away)

Seth: fine (look away from her)

Ryan: wow Summer is in bad mood,I think she's fussy for getting salty water

Marissa: give her sometime,(look over Emily) Emily, that's a great sandcastle come here now, I dont like seeing you

near the water, its not safe

Emily: allright mommy, (walking towards to Marissa)

Marissa: that's better, sometimes the big waves come in and swipe you off and drown there, do you want

pigback in the water with me?

Emily: yay, I love pigback

Emily on Marissa's back walk back to the sea and swim together for a while while Ryan's watching them and smiles at

them. Seth lay down next to Summer but still not talking to each other

After spending the beach for few hours and they had enough and decided to go home.

Summer:I'm sorry Cohen, I was mean to you before at the beach, I dont like getting wet, I like to sleep lay on the sands

sorry If I upset you

Seth: no its fine, Its my fault that I shouldnt throw you into the water as I knew you dont like wet, sorry about that

Summer: come here, (kissing him and they made up)

Ryan: Emily, did you have a nice day at the beach?

Emily nodded

Ryan: Good, I'm going home now but I will see you both tomorrow

Marissa: great, I will see you later, I have to go and get a shower, Summer and I'm going out tonight , I'm bringing Emily

over my mom's soon

Ryan: whoa wait, your mom havent see Emily yet

Marissa: that's right ,I told her about Emily, she was not happy with me for not bringing Emily before but now she

want to see her granddaughter

Ryan: Emily, good luck to meet your Nanna, I have to go now

Emily: thank you Ryan, will I see you again before I go back home?

Ryan: yeah, sure I will make sure of that, see you both soon

Marissa and Emily: good bye Ryan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Julie's place **

Marissa takes Emily to Julie's place for the first time to meet her first grandmother

Marissa knocked on the door and Julie opened the door and greet them

Marissa: Hi mom, this is my daughter Emily, this is your grandma Julie

Julie(nervously): Hi Emily, how are you sweetheart?

They looked at each other and broke into smiles

Emily: good,grandma can I have your hug?

Marissa tears starting to fill her eyes and watched at them

Julie(giggles): of course you can, (they hugged each other)I'm so happy you came

Emily: wow your house is very nice, wanna show me the house?

Julie: oh sorry you both can come in, I'm blank and forgetting you both standing at the front door

Marissa: nah,its okay, um mom,can I talk to you for a sec, Emily you go and get changed PJ then come see me okay?

Julie: Emily, you can go upstairs to the first room, (pointed to upstairs) okay?

Emily: thanks grandma (running up to her spareroom)

Marissa: I have to go now, I'll pick her up tomorrow morning, make sure she get her carebear before

she go to bed, she wont get nightmare without the bear, if something happened to her, call me straight

away okay?

Julie: okay, I'll make sure that will not happens

Marissa: that means alot to me, thanks mom, um I want to say good bye to Emily first

Marissa walks toward to upstairs and saw Emily coming down to her at the same time

Marissa: hey Emily, I have to go out tonight with Summer, so will you be okay to stay with grandma tonight and I promised

to pick you up tomorrow morning

Emily: Yay, I want to stay here, I like this house its big house, you go and have a good time, I will be okay see you tomorrow

Marissa walked to Emily and hugged her tight and kiss on her cheek

Marissa: be a good girl for grandma and dont forgot to go bed at 7.30pm

Emily: I promise to go bed at 7.30, I love you mommy

Marissa: I love you too Em, bye

Emily: bye

Marissa turned and saw Julie waiting for her

Marissa: thank you mom for everything, I will see you tomorrow morning

Julie: go and have a fun, take care (giving her hugs) bye

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next night**

Ryan picked Marissa up at Summer and Seth's place and went to diner for dinner

Marissa: wow, diner has changed a bit, I havent been here for three years and everything is different

Ryan: I know, it look much better than before, wanna to eat something?

Marissa(thinking):mmm I want a burger and chips just like old days

Ryan(laughs): yeah, I remember that I was throwing you some chips and you threw it back at me

Marissa(giggles): I'll never forget that, its a long time now, anyways so, what you been doing with yourself?

Ryan: I work with architecture firm with Kirsten at Newport Group and I like it but keep me busy, long hours what about you?

Marissa: I work at chemist at day time, Emily has been at childcare while I'm go to work, everything is so great

in New York but when I found out I'm pregnant with ummm(not wanting to let him know about Volchok's child)Cameron

then we had a daughter, now we are separated but still seeing each other for sake of Emily, but we are still good friends

Ryan: I can see that you are a good mother, you and Emily are very close and you both have same eyes, mouth and nose.

Marissa(smiles): Really? I thought some are from her daddy

Ryan: Marissa, you can tell me about Cameron, I dont mind your telling me

Marissa: huh, well I met Cameron at my work and he asked me out and then we fell in love and start dating then I got

pregnant (she knew she lied to him) and then we are very happy but after Emily was two we decided to call it quits

because we dont see each other much I mean I work at day time and Cameron go to work every nights shift, he come to

see Emily every two weeks and he said he sometimes wish that we are back together but we knew it's not going to happen again

Ryan: How does Emily feels about you and Cameron separated?

Marissa:well she was very upset and crying, she want us to be together forever but we've tried to explained her why but she still

miss her daddy but now she's getting more weird things about Kev I mean she's happy around with Kev than her daddy, when her daddy

is not there, she's happy talking about Kev

Ryan interrupted her

Ryan: Yeah, Emily told me about Kev, but do you know him?

Marissa:No, I dont think so because I have never seen him yet? I asked Emily to introduce us but she wont allowed do that

Ryan: why? she wont

Marissa: because she said Kev told her he doesnt like me talking about him, I think its my fault that Cameron and I had split up that

she needs a father in the house

Ryan: who else knew Kev?

Marissa: Seth,Summer, Cameron and me, but I told Cameron about it but he said its just that she's like talking to dolls

Ryan: do you think she made up the story?

Marissa: I dont know, I want to believe her but I dont I mean I havent see Kev inside my house yet

Ryan: its hard to say but just be careful if something's going to happen in real life

Marissa: you sounds like Summer, dont worry about us and we are going to be fine

After talking for hours, Ryan dropped Marissa home, he hugged her, saying good bye each other, he

watched her walks enters the Summer's house, he smiled at himself thinking she is not with Cameron anymore, he feels happy and wish

that Marissa is with him right now he thought to himself


End file.
